


Tease

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Skip Beat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble Series] Ren was pretty sure Kyoko was doing it on purpose. Taunting him. Teasing him. Showing him glimpses and making him hope for the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I get off my lazy butt and post this story here too.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko's voice cried out in surprise.

Despite himself, Ren felt his lips twitch upwards and the familiar tightening in his chest from the sound of her voice. "Mogami-san," he greeted warmly, "my apologies, I meant to call earlier but the scene ran late."

"Nonono," Kyoko assured quickly. "It's fine!"

Silence.

"Is something wrong, Mogami-san?"

"Well," she began hesitantly and Ren could almost see her blushing face. "It's just… just that… I…" He heard her inhaled deeply. Then: "I have a confession to make!"

He shuddered as she groaned from embarrassment. "M-Mogami-san?" He forced himself to remain calm.

_A confession?_


	2. Like a Cucumber

_A cucumber._

"W-well, it's just that..." Kyoko made a soft whimper making Ren thankful that he was alone in his car. "That I… uh, I don't know how to say this."

 _A cucumber,_ Ren repeated in his mind. _I am as cool as a cucumber._

"The truth is," Kyoko finally said after a few more minutes of whimpering, moaning and sobbing. "The truth is, I'm having trouble with a new job and… well…"

"A job?" Ren repeated.

"I just really need your help, Tsuruga-san!"

A pause.

 _Not as much as I need yours,_ Ren thought mournfully, looking down at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Because you know… cucumbers are also hard and all that.  
>  Hm. I'll just shut up now.**


	3. Running Wild

“A bikini line?” Ren asked, blinking in shock. “You’re the model for a new bikini line?”

Kyoko shifted uncomfortably in her seat under his piercing gaze. “It’s actually a swimwear line…” She pushed the food around on her plate, for once, not chiding

Ren about not eating his own. Ren could almost see it now: Kyoko. At the beach. In a bikini. Surrounded by hormone-crazed men. He gritted his teeth. _No way in hell!_

But despite his storming jealousy, he could not prevent himself for imagining it: the golden sun, the sound of waves. Wet hair. Smooth skin. Kyoko’s—

“Tsuruga-san?”


	4. SOS

He blinked, clearing away the image of Kyoko wet, bare skin.

“Tsuruga-san?” she repeated quietly. Kyoko swallowed audibly, praying that Tsuruga-san would not refuse her, not for this, not when she really, really, _really_ needed his help. “Please, you must help me. You must!” she wailed. “I don’t want to disappoint the director when he specifically asked for me! You can’t abandon me now, Tsuruga-san!”

 _The president,_ Ren thought furiously once his overactive imagination was well behind him. _The president was probably the—,_ he stopped and stared at her. “The director specifically asked for you?”

_Who is this bastard?_


	5. Skin

After dinner, Ren had Kyoko freshened up and changed into the bikini that she had with her. Kyoko had apparently received it with her job offer, screamed, threw it into her bag and never took it out again. Until now. He tried not to stare at Kyoko’s smooth, blushed skin, courtesy of the shower that she had just taken.

He cleared his throat, “Don’t mind your body,” he said, his voice huskier than he wanted. “Concentrate on the outfit itself.” Ren wrapped his hands around Kyoko’s bare shoulders and guided her to stand between him and his large bedroom mirror.


	6. Center of Attention

“Since you’re modeling a bikini, the attention of the audience will most likely be centered towards the… the…” _Breasts,_ he thought and looked down despite himself. He felt his eyebrows twitch but couldn’t bring himself to avert his gaze from the view. And gods, what a pleasant view it was. “…top.”

“The top?” Kyoko asked absent-mindlessly, glancing down at her chest and resisted the urge to poke. She frowned; why was she chosen again?

Silence.

Kyoko blinked, looking upwards. Tsuruga-san wasn’t looking her in the face like she thought he was. She blinked again and followed his gaze. Then gasped.


	7. Breaking Down

“Tsurugaa-saaan!” Kyoko screeched out, diving into his bed and wrapped his blankets around her.

“Mogami-san!” Ren called out, panicked but happy that he didn’t stutter. “Please don’t misunderstand the situation…”

 _Misunderstand the situation?_ he barked at himself. _She only thinks that you were staring at her chest. Do you really want her to know that you were undressing her with your eyes? That you were actually debating whether or not you should just take her right then and there? Good god, man! What is wrong with you?_

“I can’t belieeeve you, Tsuruga-san!” Kyoko cried out.

_Well, there goes her trust._


	8. Two Sides of the Mirror

“It’s not my fault!” she cried, fully sobbing now. “I don’t have the needed curves and bumps for a bikini shot. Or a one-piece! I don’t even know why I got chosen. But I can’t believe you would make fun of me. Why would—“

“Mogami-san, please—“

“How could you, Tsuruga-san? How could you just stare and—“

“Kyoko!”

Kyoko froze mid-sob.

“It’s… ah…” Ren wondered how he got himself in the situation and why all these type of situations always, always happens to him. “Actually, it’s very pleasant to look at.”

Kyoko stared up at him in horror.


	9. New Job Offer

Lory shrugged, “They said that they needed a male model for the job to compliment the female and your name came up in my head. Your schedule is more open for the next few days, is it not?” He smiled slyly at the dark-haired man.

Yashiro sighed, “President, I hate to question you or go against your word, but I have been trying to free up Ren’s schedule on purpose. He needs to relax a bit.”—and hang out with Kyoko-chan, damn it!—He stared the president in the eye over the top of his glasses, unblinking for extra effect.


	10. Say Yes, Say Yes

“Eh,” Lory said with a wave of his hand, dismissing Yashio’s comment. “It’s just a couple of shots, taking an hour a day for a couple of days. It’s nothing you can’t handle.”

Ren narrowed his eyes, “And why did you suggest me?”

“Just accept the job.”

The tall actor sighed and decided that despite the president’s previous stunts and pathetic childish behavior, he would trust him. Perhaps, the modeling job would reflect well on his public image. “Fine,” he agreed finally.

Lory grinned and Ren had to resist the urge to shudder. What exactly had he gotten himself into?


	11. Almost

“Aren’t you even the slightest bit curious about who your female model is?” Yashiro asked once they stepped out of the office, both of them completely missing—or, in Ren’s case, ignoring—their president’s knowing smirk. “Or what product you’re modeling for?”

Ren shrugged, “Not particularly.”

Yashiro resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall. That man was impossible. Yashiro sighed and flipped open the folder that the President had given him. He blinked.

“It’s swimwear.”

“Pardon?”

“You’re modeling for swimwear.”

“The new swimwear line?” he asked; Kyoko being the first thing that popped in his head.


	12. Background Material

Yashiro blinked again. “What new swimwear line?” he asked. “The one meant for girls? Erm… maybe?” He shook his head, trying to get rid of a horrid Ren-in-a-bikini mental image that appeared. “I don’t know, it only says that it’s a swimwear line. We’re supposed to meet the director tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Ren said, feeling quite disappointed. _Not Kyoko._

“And, really,” Yashiro said. “Skin—that new swimwear line (in case you’re curious)—won’t recruit male models since they’re centered around female swimwear, unless they want some background boys and you and I both know that Tsuruga Ren is _not_ background material.”


	13. Encountering Perverts I

Exactly one and a half day after The Incident (for Ren had no other name for it), he found himself face to face with Kyoko. With Yashiro next to him. '

The two of them—Ren and Kyoko—stared stupidly at each other for what seemed like hours, Yashiro standing awkwardly to the side. 'Kyoko, usually the one to jump to conclusions, mistook Ren’s shocked stare for another one of his staring-at-her-supposedly-pleasant-breasts-(or-lack-thereof) and ran away. Screaming. “Tsuruga-saaan! You pervert!”

Yashiro blinked once. Twice. “Pervert?” he repeated then gasped, not hiding the approving gleam in his eyes. “Ren! What did you do?”


End file.
